Don't Give Up
by LoveYouForeverAndMore
Summary: Jasmine wants to make a detective company on her school, because a lot of things have been stolen the past weeks , but nobody agrees to her opinion and she's mad and wants to give up. Then Garrett tries to cheer her up. Will it work? Jarrett One Shot! :D I own nothing! :) R&R! :)


**Hay guys! I'm here with a new One Shot for you to fill the 3 sites of this section! :D**

**Haha okay, actually because I got a great One Shot idea and wanted to share it with you :)**

**It's Jarrett again :D**

**It would be also really cool if you get a look at my 'BreakUpvsMakeUp' challenge for this site :)**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy the One Shot and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Jasmine wants to make a detective company on her school, because a lot of things have been stolen the past weeks , but nobody agrees to her opinion and she's mad and wants to give up. Then Garrett tries to cheer her up. Will it work?**

* * *

**At the Watson's basement**

**Jasmine's POV:**

''Sorry Jaz, but the principal is right. You can't just make a detective office for stolen things at school. I mean it were only a few things and it barely gives anyone, who would help you with this. To be honest, I have to pass, too and I have to go, now. Mom needs help with grocery shopping. I'm sorry. Logan and Garrett are still there, if you want to talk to them, but I don't have the feeling that they will say something else.'' Lindy told me and then went upstairs.

I groaned as soon as she disappeared upstairs.

Why did nobody want to help me?

I wanted to help the people with my detective skills to find the things that have been stolen and everybody just tells me to give it up.

The principal laughed the first time as I told him my idea.

It wasn't stupid at all! I just wanted to help!

I sighed and looked at the empty page with signs for getting this detective office to get caught all the thiefs.

Nobody wanted to help me and nobody really seemed to care about stolen things.

Most of the people who got the things stolen even didn't care.

Well, and if they cared, they only wanted help to find their own thief, but not help me.

I sighed again and thought about talking to Logan and Garrett.

For what? Logan would laugh about me as well.

Garrett wouldn't laugh, but I was pretty sure that he would also disagree.

I sighed. I'd loved to have Garrett's support.

I knew that I always had his back but sometimes he chickened out.

Well, and even though he did that, I still had a crush on him.

Even though, he didn't feel the same and that also didn't help me with getting this detective office for the school.

Maybe, I could ask my mom for help...

Well, but she was always against me, doing things like this.

She thought that I was waisting my time.

I sighed again , just as I heard steps on the stairs and looked up.

Garrett came down and I just sighed again.

He looked confused at me and greeted me, ''Hey Jasmine. What's up?''

I groaned in response and showed him the paper, where only my sign was on it.

''Nobody signed it?'' Garrett asked and I shook my head.

''Nope. Everybody thinks that the idea is stupid and doesn't want to help me. They're all like I would be crazy or something like this and that hurts. I just want to make the school a better place and all I get is rejections.'' I replied and looked down.

**Garrett's POV:**

''Nope. Everybody thinks that the idea is stupid and doesn't want to help me. They're all like I would be crazy or something like this and that hurts. I just want to make the school a better place and all I get is rejections.'' She replied and looked down.

I hated her to see her that hurt.

The idea wasn't even that bad and the people didn't give her enough credit.

Jasmine had great skills. Sure, she sometimes overdid it but she was awesome.

I took the paper and then said to her, ''Well, now you have two signs.''

I signed the paper and Jasmine looked shocked but happy at me.

I had already missed her smile.

''You really mean that?'' She asked me.

I nodded and shrugged.

''You didn't ask me before and I like the idea. I'm sure that you'll do great.'' I told her.

Jasmine blushed at that and looked really cute, right now.

Yes, I might also have a crush on her, but the idea really was good in my opinion.

Then she suddenly sighed again and I looked confused at her.

She took the paper from me and then replied, ''Thanks for supporting me , Garrett, but two signs won't get anything. The principal will probably just laugh again.'' Jasmine said to me.

I looked at her a bit stunned.

Okay, she shouldn't give up that easily.

''Jasmine...'' I started and took her hand, making her look up to me. ''Don't give up. The idea is great and the principal will say yes at some point.''

Jasmine looked confused at me.

''How do you know that?'' She asked me, bitter.

I smiled and stood up, taking her with me.

''Because , I will go with you tomorrow to the principal and talk to him. We will get something and I'm sure of that. If he says no, we'll just try it as many times until he says yes.'' I replied.

Jasmine looked shocked at me, but then smiled wide.

Then she hugged me tight.

''Thank you so much , Garrett for your support. I'm so happy about it.'' Jasmine told me and I smiled.

As we broke apart, I stared in to her eyes and replied, ''No problem.''

Our faces were so close to each other and while still smiling, I really got the urge to kiss her.

It was the perfect moment.

Will she hate me for that? I just had to try.

I leaned down to her and surprisingly Jasmine leaned up.

Then we met in the middle in a kiss and my body went on fire from it.

As we broke apart after 15 seconds , Jasmine chuckled and I looked confused at her.

''I hope that the principal won't think that you're only doing this, because I'm your girlfriend, now and you have pity with me.'' She said to me.

I couldn't help but chuckle at this, too.

Then I pecked her cheek and replied, ''I make sure that he won't as long as you won't give up.''


End file.
